Daniel Roberts
Daniel Roberts is one of the players in the Worlds Intertwined who controls the agile Wood Elf Monk Adrian. Born in a regular household to a businessman Devin Roberts and teacher Ayumi Roberts, Daniel has longed for the warmth that other households had. Because of this, he always searched for something which would make him forget his current reality till he finds the game of Dark Souls Online. Appearance Having a mixed blood from an Englishman father and Japanese mother, his features are distinct from the average Japanese person. Standing 5'11", his height acquired from his father, is what everyone notice at first. He gets his fair complexion from his mother's side. Fitting to this, he wears dark colored hoodie T-shirts or long T-shirts and jeans with canvas shoes. But his favorite, is during the winter when he can be seen wearing hoodie jackets almost all the time. Contrary to his height, his skinny body and bent posture makes him look shorter and fragile. There was once a time when he was an upbeat child and was at his best in all physical activities. His drop in physical activities and increased time staying indoors soon weakened his vision and he was told to wear glasses. Though nothing serious, these glasses were to prevent his eyesight from getting any weaker. Things turn around in-game for Daniel. His character, the agile Monk Adrian is an embodiment of what he wanted to be in real life. Elves love freedom and variety, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. Adrian is a muscular Wood Elf with long hair, green eyes and a small goatee. He wears a green earpiece on his pointy elvish ears. Wearing a tunic, pants and simple leather boots, his attire is to keep him light and move fast. His utility belt hosts his short-sword which is shaped like a Dao and pouches for his coins and other stuff. Being a Wood Elf, he doesn't need much to sleep so he keeps his essentials that can fit in his pouches, dropping the rest or keeping them with his party members. Personality A few years ago, he was a happy and positive person in life. Being the son of a businessman, he was expected to always keep up with others and exceed them whenever he could. This is what drove him into sports and other physical activities. He shared his mother's trait of understanding things thoroughly when he's interested in them, to the point where he can explain it to others. Fast forward to the current, things have changed. With both parents being busy and him being the only child, things got cold for him at home. He no longer has the willingness he had earlier to try out new things or be involved in competitive activities. He usually is seen lost in his thoughts, inattentive to his surroundings, with earphones in his ears (not necessarily playing music but rather to avoid conversation). Though not interested in making conversation, he had no hesitation in doing so if they came up. Though with his current attitude, that was a rare occurrence. Due to his detachment from his reality, when he knew he could finally play this VRMMO he heard everyone talk about, he was excited to try out something new. He hopes to find the adventure and change he's been looking for, in the game. In-game Abilities Proficiencies: Being a Wood Elf Monk, Adrian is proficient with simple weapons, and the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. But monks do not have any armor proficiencies as their defense comes from their agility. He's also proficient with Cartographer's Tools which allow him to track and draw maps of regions. Languages: Being an elf grants him the knowledge of fluid Elven. Also choosing the Outlander background, gives him Celestial as well. Racial Abilities Darkvision: He can see in dim light within 60 feet of him as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. He can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Ancestry: He has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put him to sleep. Mask of the Wild: He can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Class Abilities Category:Characters